


Rooftop Conversation

by Erin_Knightly_Tetch



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feelings, Fluffy, OC X CANON, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Knightly_Tetch/pseuds/Erin_Knightly_Tetch
Summary: A brief Safteygoggles drabble. How Monty and Sunny end up together.





	Rooftop Conversation

Sunny had been living at the lab for essentially nearly a year and time had otherwise flown by spectacularly quickly. She remembered the near dizzying and confusing hallways the first couple of weeks and they were now easy to navigate what with her adding color coded flowers. She had also become accustomed to helping the Professor and being his lab assistant. She usually made sure he had three round meals a day, got a few hours sleep, made sure he took care of himself. She also did most of the cooking and cleaning and things of that nature, aside from brightening up the place. The cadet even had her own room, despite there being dorms up on the second floor. The Professor had carpeted a room next to his with purple and a yellow bed. Sunny had realized quickly that Monty wasn't quite a great interior decorator and just thought 'these colors are neat' and 'girls like purple right?' She had taken to making the room her own by the means of uh....covering her walls with posters of the Bat Commander and even creating a large carpet of the Bat Commander's face. 

Monty hadn't really had anyone live with him for this long period of time either. Catboy had been his last lab assistant but after a few failed prototypes and some fires that had occurred way too often for his liking, Catboy had hung up his lab coat and left. The Aquabats themselves called often or came by to get help with Jimmy or the Battletram or he and Jimmy collaborated over voice call but the Professor was grateful the bats had brought the cadet to him. They were worried Sunny would get hurt by their foes and worried for her safety and the Professor gave them his word she'd be safe here at the lab. Thus far nothing bad had happened aside from the robot hair dryer and a few microwaves exploding but both he and Sunny had come away from those things unscathed. _"This is something we don't have to tell the Bat Commander about",_ the Professor had said to her after each time they got out of harms way. She would just giggle and smile at him, making him smile in return. 

He looked down now as he worked, glancing at the yellow sunflower sticker that gleamed up at him from the collar of his lab coat. He smiled to himself, feeling his own cheeks going red. He and Sunny were just friends, he'd told himself that a thousand times. To be honest, the Professor had felt a sting of jealousy towards the Bat Commander. Sunny's face always seemed to light up whenever he was near. And having had seen her room and hearing the way she talked about him, even if she was chatting about how cool their concerts were. The jealousy wasn't out of a negative light either. He liked his friendship with Sunny and didn't want to ruin it. But sometimes, he felt his stomach fill with butterflies and immediately loved her attention and company. He'd blush and look away. He thought back on the week Sunny had given him too many stickers and had caused him to act out of character due to all the power her stickers held. She'd apologized countlessly and looked guilt stricken every time he looked at her. He had forgiven her of course and talked to her about the consequences about the use of her stickers, what too many can really do. He worried she thought him mad or angry with her still. 

Needing a break and sighing a little, Monty stepped back from the table he had been bent over for the past several hours. He wiped the sweat from his forehead on the back of his glove and turned to leave the lab. He checked the lobby and the kitchen first before checking Sunny's room. She wasn't there. He made sure to check the upstairs hallway that over looked the lab, as she tended to love to stand up and observe. Not there either. He decided to head for the rooftop. Stepping out into the cool fresh air a few minutes later, the Professor glanced around for any signs of his lab assistant. He knew her to love to come up here and water her flower and vegetable gardens. He spotted her sitting on the checkered pattern picnic blanket. He suddenly felt the butterflies in his stomach again as he approached. The noise of his footsteps made her look up and smile brightly.

"Hi professor!" Sunny beamed, "What are you doing up here?" 

"Uhh", Monty reached up scratching the back of his head, "I needed a break. Besides, I think the roof smells less like chard metal than the lab does", he chuckled, coming over to sit with her. He sat down with his legs stretched out, leaning on his hands and looking around, almost avoiding eye contact with her but mostly so she wouldn't notice the tinge pink in his cheeks. "So....what are you doing up here?"

Sunny watched him sit down before pulling her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, "I couldn't make my stickers work", she muttered.

The Professor's eyes blinked in surprise. His eyebrows nearly disappearing in his short messy hair. That was something he was not expecting her to say. "Oh? What's wrong?" He wanted to know.

Sunny glanced away from him, "I tried to make myself happy and feel better about myself but I just---I just couldn't", her voice went quiet. 

the Professor hunched his shoulders a little, wondering what to do or say. It was obvious she was trying to hide how upset she was. He glanced down at the sticker on his lab coat before glancing back at her. Beneath the anti-negativity helmet her hair framed her face, sweeping and touching just along the tops of her shoulders, brown strands of hair laying against the gold yellow of the bandanna around her neck. She had soft blue eyes, beaming like the clear water of the ocean....the Professor felt the butterflies in his stomach again before awkwardly scooting closer to her. His hand trembled a little as he reached out to place it on her shoulder.

"D--do you want to talk about it?" Monty asked, not sure what to say, afraid he might say the wrong thing. He cleared his throat, "Sunny, you know you can talk to me"--

Sunny shifted a little, lifting her chin from her knees, glancing shyly towards him, "You might not like me if I tell you", she told him.

The Professor chuckled, "I highly doubt that. There's tons of amazing things about you. And being honest with me might help me know what's wrong so I can help you feel better", he moved his hand to her back, rubbing her back calmly. 

The cadet drummed her fingers nervously on her knees, looking very embarrassed. "Have--have you ever really liked someone but you messed up big time? I'm scared y--he might not like me back", she stumbled over her words, "I feel really bad about what I did. I don't deserve to be here--eh---don't deserve to be his assistant. I feel like I messed up", she seemed close to crocodile sized tears, sniffling a little, "I tried to tell myself it wasn't true and he doesn't hate me and I tried to use one of my stickers but the more I thought about it the worse I felt", she went very quiet and hugged her legs again. 

Monty's face went very red, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy now. _She liked him??? Like he liked her??? Like a crush?_ He wasn't very good at these sorts of interactions and he did't know what to say either. He didn't want her to think he disliked her. The sticker thing had been an accident. How long had she been thinking about this? His hand moved from her back and he reached out to take her hand. Sunny glanced up, eyes tear filled. Her face turning a light crimson. 

"Let's get one thing straight", The Professor became semi-serious, "You're an amazing lab assistant. You deserve to be here more than anyone else", he sat closer to her, trying not to lose his nerve, "Sunny, what happened with me and your stickers is water under the bridge. You didn't know what your limitations were. And that was my fault for wallowing in self pity around you in the first place. You didn't need to see me like that", he admitted, looking ashamed. "Sunny I---", he took a deep breath, "Sunny I care about you, a lot. You don't think I stay up late at night wondering how long it is before I scare you off? I worry about you leaving or me doing something or saying something stupid to lose you--" he gulped hard, realizing she was watching him still. 

"You won't!" Sunny, sat up a little, turning to him fully and holding his hand back, "I'd never leave! You couldn't drag me out of here even if you tried!" 

"Wh--what about the Commander? What if the Aquabats asked you to or maybe--", Monty couldn't even bring himself to ask the question that he was nagging him.

Sunny's face turned bright red, "Professor---Professor do you like me?" She couldn't help but say the first thing that popped into her head. 

The Professor was startled and moved in a very awkward way as though she had electrocuted him, "I--I---I um....." he chuckled rather nervously, "I don't know--I don't know where you got that from...", he wasn't fooling anyone. Not even himself if he was being honest. 

"Monty", Sunny spoke his name softly, "I love the Commander. I love and care about him and the other bats", she paused, taking his hand in both of hers, "But I care about you the most. I--I've liked you for a long time but I was just scared I'd do or say something to make you not like me and push you away. I love your company and spending time with you", she was talking so fast she had to stop to take a breath. 

The Professor surprised her and himself with a hearty laugh, "You? Scare me away? I _thought_ I'd be the one to scare you away! Sunny I--", he turned fully towards her again, this time reaching for her hands and holding them tenderly, "I've had a crush on you for a while now and I just didn't know how to tell you. After the sticker thing, I didn't know how I could ever tell you. I never want to upset you or make you feel bad about yourself. You mean a lot to me--", he smiled goofily at her, his glasses nearly sliding down the bridge of his nose. 

Sunny smiled for the first time in the last ten or so minutes. She let go of his hands and reached up, fixing his glasses. After a minute or so of hesitation, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his middle. His face blushed brightly feeling how close she was to him. He hugged her back, reciprocating her feelings. He didn't care if their breath combined fogged up his glasses either. 

"You mean a lot to me too", She murmured back, trying to find her voice again, she pulled away slightly to look at him, blushing harder than she had in a while, "And I never want to make you upset or uncomfortable either", she added, nodding her head along, "I just...." 

Monty pressed his face close to hers, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before he knew what he was doing. Pulling back in a panic after a brief pause. "I uh---I don't know how crushes work or anything but that kiss on the cheek was me absolutely telling you how I feel", he explained quickly, laughing nervously.

Sunny giggled into her hand, not having expected the kiss on her cheek, "Uhhh....we're pretty bad at this, aren't we?" She chuckled. 

"We are but I'd rather be bad at this with you than anyone else", he admitted to her, grinning, loving seeing the smile spread on her face. 

Sunny leaned forward this time and placed a kiss to his cheek as well. She pulled back with a fond and adoring expression. She was feeling a bit better now, thanks to him. They were going to have a long road ahead of them but she was glad she could talk to him about how she was feeling. It was one of the things she was going to have to learn to do without resorting to her stickers. It made her nervous sure but she was glad she had the Professor more than anyone else in the world. He was very kind and understanding and just as awkward and nervous as she was. They could talk more on this subject later but for now, sitting on the roof of the lab was the step in the right direction.


End file.
